Over and over
by Nykemirs
Summary: "Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, he intentado vivir sin ti pero cada vez que lo hago siento que muero. Sé lo que es mejor para mi, pero aun así te quiero a ti... Voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo que me queda". Song-fic.


_Después de estar un tiempo sin dar señales de vida aquí les traigo este songfic. Para aquellos que están siguiendo alguna de mis historias no se preocupen, publicaré pronto, si no lo hecho todavía es porque creo que falta pulir algunos detalles más._

_*Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen: la canción es propiedad de Three Days Grace y se trata de "Over and over", y los personajes son propiedad de A. Toriyama. __Ésto es simplemente el resultado de una tarde nublada escuchando música._

* * *

**Una y otra vez.**

Una vez más te veo marchar, no sé hasta cuando será esta vez, tal vez solamente sea un día, tal vez sea durante largos años. No lo sé.

El sol empieza a despuntar en el alba, apenas hemos dormido en toda la noche pero ambos con sentimientos en nuestro pecho totalmente distintos con respecto a lo de hoy. Sé que eres totalmente consciente de que puede que ésta sea nuestra última noche juntos, y aun así no veo ni una pizca de pesar en tu mirada.

Me das un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios antes de salir de la cama, y me preguntó cuándo será la próxima vez que los vuelva a sentir sobre mi piel. Me separo resignada de su delicioso contacto y dirijo una mirada preocupaba hacia tus profundos ojos ahora de un helador tono verde, y en ellos noto el brillo de la emoción por una batalla que empieza. Es ahora cuando comprendo que te he perdido, cada vez que te veo con el cabello rubio, o esos fríos ojos verdes; es ahora cuando pienso que ya no eres el mismo que antes, y el tono de tu ojos, tan distinto y gélido al de antes, parece demostrármelo; dudo sobre sí aún me quieres.

___I feel it everyday_

___it's all the same,_

___it brings me down_

___but I'm the one to blame._

Y a pesar de todas las veces que te vas, todas esas veces en las que parece que huyes de mi y me abandonas. A pesar de todo ello, aún sigo enamorada de ti, y cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa y dirigirte una mirada de adoración, aunque a veces me pregunto si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, si no haces todo esto para abandonar nuestra vida y tener un motivo para dejarme sola sin que te sientas culpable. A veces pienso que solo vuelves a casa por nuestro hijo, y aun así estoy empezando a dudar sobre ello.

No puedo evitarlo, y a pesar de las múltiples dudas que cruzan mi mente en cada minuto que estoy contigo, con cada sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, con cada acción generosa tuya, vuelvo a enamorarme de ti, y pienso que tal vez las cosas no estén tal mal si permanecemos así.

_______I've tried everything to get away._

___So here I go again,_

___chasing you down again._

___Why do I do this?_

Frente a frente, tu mirada contra la mía, soy consciente de lo que odias las despedidas pero por mucho que trates de evitar la palabra "adiós", es lo que siento profundamente anclado en mi pecho. Me diriges una sonrisa que trata de ser tranquilizadora, mas no lo consigues, y a pesar de que yo también te devuelvo el esbozo de otra ambos sabemos que este intento de tranquilizarnos no tiene efecto ninguno.

Te veo desaparecer entre la inmensidad del cielo azul, intento mantener viva la esperanza de que no dejes luchar a nuestro hijo, pero intuyo que no es más que una efímera ilusión. Sin querer dejo escapar una lágrima que rápidamente hago desaparecer. Todo esto me esta matando por dentro y no sé si tú te das cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo.

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I fall for you._

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I try not do._

La televisión malamente consigue retransmitir la pelea.

Siento como mi corazón da un vuelco con cada nuevo golpe que encajas, y mi estómago se encoje tras ver como dejas que nuestro hijo se enfrente a esa cosa. ¿Tan inconsciente eres cómo para dejarle luchar? ¿O acaso es que confías en él ciegamente? No sé que pensar, ¿es el acto de confianza de un padre hacia su hijo o es nuestra única salvación? Realmente estoy sintiendo como mi alma se va rompiendo poco a poco ante todo esto y temo por la vida de nuestro hijo tanto como por la tuya. Pero en momentos como este desearía no haberte conocido jamás, no haberme enamorado de ti nunca y poder estar lo suficientemente alejada de ti como para que ver ésto no me doliese tanto.

___It feels like everyday_

___stays the same,_

___it's dragging me down_

___and I can't pull away_

___So here I go again,_

___chasing you down again._

___Why do I do this?_

Es en este mismo momento cuando a pesar de todo no puedo evitar recordar con nostalgia porqué me enamoré de ti: tu ingenuidad, tu alegría contagiosa, tu infinita bondad, tu característica forma de ser que hace que cualquier persona se sienta arrastrada por tu personalidad.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mi rostro tras un extraño presentimiento. Tú ya no estabas y ese monstruo sigue hay, mas aún, nuestro hijo pelea por ti, por tu muerte.

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I fall for you._

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I try not do._

___Over and over, over and over,_

___you make me fall for you_

___Over and over, over and over,_

___you don't even try._

Hace ya meses que no estás aquí, con la diferencia que esta vez será para siempre, y desde entonces mis días son de una aterradora monotonía en un intento constante por arrinconar tu recuerdo.

He perdido las ganas de seguir luchando contra el mundo desde que has muerto, aun así lo único que me impide desistir completamente son nuestros hijos, sí, hijos, porque ahora estoy esperando nuestro nuevo bebe. Es una lástima que no hubiese podido decírtelo, tal vez si lo hubieses sabido antes de la batalla hubieses encontrado otra manera de salvar el mundo y aun estarías a mi lado. Pero no es así, y el embarazo de este nuevo hijo lo tengo que soportar sin ti. Lo único de lo que realmente me lamento es que este hijo puede que nunca te conozca.

___So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,_

___I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead._

___I know what's best for me,_

___but I want you instead._

___I'll keep on wasting all my time._

Hoy he ido a llevarte unas flores a tu tumba junto a Gohan, dentro de poco podré venir junto al pequeño Goten. Es un lugar precioso, seguro que si lo vieras te gustaría.

La cálida luz del sol primaveral, la dulce brisa que mecía las blancas flores del alrededor de tu tumba me han hecho recordar como nos conocimos, tu sonrisa cálida y tu dulce mirada. He recordado todas aquellas veces que tus descuidos me han hecho enojar, pero esta vez no he podido evitar enmarcar una sonrisa junto a ellos, he recordado aquella vez que me besaste por primera vez.

He tratado de ocupar mi mente con otras cosas, de olvidarte, de que tu recuerdo ya no sea tan doloroso, mas no lo consigo y hay a veces que me es inevitable contener las lágrimas cuando pienso en todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, pero lo que me hace más daño de todo es revivir una y otra vez todos aquellas veces en los que te he visto marchar, una y otra y otra vez. Ya no sé que pensar sobre eso; siempre te ibas, me dejabas sola sin ni siquiera avisar, y después de años sin saber nada de ti, después de años pensando que estabas muerto, te veo de nuevo aparecer y no puedo evitar correr hacia tus brazos.

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I fall for you._

___Over and over, over and over,_

___I try not do._

___Over and over, over and over,_

___you make me fall for you_

___Over and over, over and over,_

___you don't even try._

Pero entonces te veo marchar de nuevo, y con cada vez que te vas un pedazo de mi alma se va contigo, con la diferencia de que no vuelve cuando tu vuelves. Y la situación se repite una y otra vez, trato de olvidarte, de hacerme a la idea de que esta vez es la definitiva, y que ya no volverás, intento convencerme de que debo acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti, pero no puedo, y tú vuelves de nuevo y eso me hace pensar que tal vez todo no este perdido, de que tal vez hay esperanza y que a tu extraña manera aún me amas, y que cuando estás lejos, el dolor que recorre tu alma cuando piensas en mí es el mismo que recorre la mía cuando pienso en ti. Y es por esto que sin quererlo me enamoró de ti de nuevo, con cada vez que te veo volver a pesar de todas las veces que te veo marchar.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
